During operation of internal combustion engines, the fuel is combusted during the combustion procedure with supply of air. The air is supplied to the internal combustion engine via an intake system, which removes particles from the air, which is to be supplied to the internal combustion engine, with the aid of a filter. Noises arise during operation of an internal combustion engine, for example, due to non-continuous air supply. Reducing intake air variations of an intake system of internal combustion engines by adjusting the diameter and length of the intake duct, for example, an intake pipe, and the volume of the air filter, or by adding a resonator to the intake system is known.
Various resonator elements may be used to reduce the noise emission of an internal combustion engine, which may be situated in the unpurified air area or in the purified air area of the intake system, which is separated by one or more air filters from the unpurified air area. In particular if the resonator is situated in the purified air area of the intake system, high requirements are placed on the seal and the fastening of the resonator element. For these reasons, resonator elements are welded to the purified air line in the purified air area of the intake system.
A plurality of intake systems having various resonator configurations is known from the prior art. However, resonators welded onto an air inlet pipe can block the accesses in an engine compartment which are necessary for installation of the internal combustion engine and can thus make assembly more difficult.
Accordingly, at least one object is to provide an intake system for internal combustion engines which is particularly compact. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.